


Dark Betty

by spiacente



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dark Betty Cooper, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiacente/pseuds/spiacente
Summary: Jughead finds out about Dark Betty and the two explore it together. OR Shameless Bughead Smut.





	Dark Betty

“Ah, shucks,” Jughead let out under his breath as he stared at Betty’s laptop screen.

“What is it?” Betty asked, glancing up from _Othello_ which she was re-reading for literature class.

“I accidentally closed a tab that I was reading for the upcoming article I’m writing for the Blue and Gold.”

Betty giggled and rolled her eyes. “Just open the browsing history, you nuthead.”

“I don’t know how to use a MacBook, goddammit!” Jughead exclaimed, exasperated.

Betty sighed fondly at her boyfriend and rolled over onto her stomach, landing next to him on her bed. “You just have to do this…” She trailed off as she maneuvered around on the screen. “Was this the one you closed?” She asked as the mouse hovered over the top entry.

“Yeah, thanks.” Jughead was about to click on the link when another entry near the bottom of the browser history caught his eye. “Wait, what is this?” He asked Betty, who was already beginning to move away.

 _BDSM – Fulfilling your darkest fantasies_ , it read. The little icon at the side was the silhouette of a naked lady posing erotically, not unlike those one would see on the storefront of an adult shop.

Betty glanced back at the screen and stammered, “Uh... nothing. That was just for... research.” _Damn it, how could she forget to clear her browser history?_

“Betty... You know I can tell when you’re lying.” Jughead said as he turned to face his girlfriend. “Is this about the thing with Chuck?”

A long pause ensued with Jughead fixating his gaze at Betty, and Betty looking down in her lap, unable to meet his eyes. She sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not angry, Betty, I just want to know what’s going on.” Jughead said, taking her hands in his. “Please, tell me.”

Betty let out another puff of air through her nose. Jughead deserved the truth. “Sometimes... I feel this urge, this need. It’s like I have an alter ego that’s calling out to me, telling me to... be this other person.”

“Dark Betty?”

Betty nodded, raising her gaze to meet Jughead’s eyes. “So when I get that, I get onto the website and... and pretend like I’m her.” She lowered her head in shame at this part. “I put on performances for the people online, and sometimes they do it back to me.”

“Performances?” Jughead asked, slightly ticked off now. “You mean like the dance you did at my father’s almost-retirement party?”

Betty nodded again, shamefully. “I’m sorry, you don’t deserve this.”

“Have you ever stripped for anyone?” Jughead’s voice was getting louder now, and Betty glanced at the closed door to her room even though she knew her parents were at work.

“No, no no.” She said quickly. “Lingerie is my limit.”

“And has anyone ever stripped for you?”

“Yes,” Betty answered, her voice quivering slightly now as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. “Sometimes they even start out naked.”

Jughead exhaled loudly, trying to process everything. He shut the laptop and put his head in his hands, closing his eyes.

“I have a problem, I know.” Betty’s broken voice broke his heart even though Jughead was angry with her.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He asked through his fingers, eyes still shut.

“I don’t know,” Betty cried. “I was embarrassed, and I was afraid you’d think I was a freak.”

Jughead laughed emptily, “You know that I’m a freak too, right? I’ve told you that I’m a weirdo.”

Betty looked at him through huge glassy eyes, her mouth pouted and her face wet with tears. She shrugged unhelpfully.

“Why don’t you... act out your Dark Betty fantasies on me? I’d rather have that than you going behind my back doing it to other guys.” Jughead suggested. He loved Betty, and if this was a part of her, he’d want to get to know it too. “Besides, it’s rather unfair that other men know my girlfriend better than I do.”

Betty scrunched up her eyebrows and blinked, caught off guard. “Are you sure?”

“Go on, get changed.” He waved her away, sighing again. _Who knows? Maybe he would like it._

 

 

Ten minutes later, Jughead was lying on Betty’s duvet, having put away her laptop and book. He stared at the ceiling of her room, waiting for Betty to put on her wig, makeup and outfit.

Two knocks on the bedroom door signaled that she was ready. “Come in.” Jughead called out, sitting up on the bed.

Betty was on full Dark mode. She had gotten rid of the tear-stained perfect-girl-next-door and replaced it with a woman full of confidence in her sexuality. She honestly looked so different to the girl he was just lying next to ten minutes ago that Jughead had to do a double take.

Her ebony wig and darkened eyebrows brought out her bright green eyes, and her blood red liptick emanated pure sensuality, a world of difference from the light pink shade that Betty usually used, which screamed innocence. Betty shut the door and locked it behind her, before letting the white fluffy bath robe she was wearing fall to the floor. Jughead swallowed as he took her in, already feeling aroused. Normal Betty was already sexy enough, but _this_... this was something else.

Betty had on a black choker, a lacy black bra that made her luscious cleavage pop even more, and a short, curve-hugging black skirt. Jughead let his gaze roam down her entire body, ending at the pair of black heels that instantly made her outfit twice as hot. The darkness of the whole look was such a delightful contrast to her pale skin that Jughead could not believe he had been deprived of it for so long.

And then she started walking. It was only a few short steps over to the bed, but the confident clacking of heels against the wooden floorboard almost sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. Betty stood tall at the edge of the bed, looking down at him with her emerald green eyes, and Jughead had the sudden urge to just let her take control.

She offered a hand to him, and Jughead took it, standing up with her.

“Hi,” Betty said, her voice a notch huskier than usual, her gaze piercing.

This time, it was Jughead’s turn to stutter. “H-hey.”

Betty placed a hand behind his head, and guided Jughead towards her. She kissed him teasingly, leaving lipstick marks on his cheeks, his jawline, and down on his neck. Jughead hummed in pleasure as she bit into his neck gently, no doubt leaving marks. He let his head fall backwards to give her more access, his signature hat dropping in the process.

Betty reached up to slide the denim jacket off Jughead’s shoulders, her lips and teeth never once leaving his neck. It landed on top of his hat with a thump, and Betty wasted no time moving on to his button-up shirt.

Betty’s lips left Jughead’s neck as she glanced down to pop the buttons open one by one, dragging her fingernail down his chest as she did so. Jughead looked into Betty’s eyes, his pupils blown wide, and his breathing ragged.

“Betty-” he breathed, the lust in his voice evident.

“Shh,” she shushed him with a finger to his lips as her other hand pushed the shirt off as well.

Betty pulled Jughead close as their lips met again, the lace of her bra chafing against his chest. Jughead held onto Betty’s waist tenderly, but Betty had other plans for them. She pulled away suddenly, leaving Jughead slightly disoriented. Betty grabbed onto his hand, leading him to the centre of the room where a rug lay.

“Lie down,” she commanded, tugging Jughead towards the rug. He looked to her with questioning eyes but obeyed nonetheless. Betty stepped over his body, one leg on either side of his hips. Jughead was enjoying the view; her legs looked impossibly long from his angle.

Lowering herself down onto her knees on the rug, Betty straddled Jughead, her skirt hiking up some more. She grinded down on Jughead, eliciting a long moan from her partner. Leaning over him, she left little kisses and nips on his torso, all the while rubbing herself against Jughead, hardening his member.

“Mmm, Betty...” Jughead exhaled as he tried to sit up.

“No,” Betty said firmly, pushing him back down.

Betty could feel a little wetness against her core, probably a mix of her own arousal and Jughead’s precum. She sat up again to unzip Jughead’s pants, and he helped to kick it off. She also removed his boxers, letting his dick spring free.

Placing a warm hand on his length, she began to stroke it, using the slick of his precum as lubricant. Jughead’s hips jerked upwards, but Betty pushed it down firmly, taking her time even against Jughead’s incessant moaning.

When Betty herself felt as if she was crazy with arousal, she bunched her skirt up around her waist, revealing that she was not wearing any underwear underneath. Carefully, she lined up her entrance with Jughead’s member, and slowly pushed down on him, burying him inside of her. She let out a throaty moan when she felt all of him deep in her, and she started to move back up.

“Oh my god, Betty.” Jughead breathed, his eyes half closed.

Betty pumped back down, building a steady rhythm before picking up the pace, her black strappy heels digging into the floor at her side. Both of their moans grew louder and louder as Betty fucked down onto Jughead.

She reached behind herself to unclasp her bra, never once losing the rhythm. She fondled her own breasts, tracing around her own nipples and bringing her arousal to the next level.

“Come here, let me touch you.” Said Jughead as he motioned towards her. Betty leaned down, using her forearms to prop herself up.

Putting his arms around her, Jughead rolled them over so that he was now on top of Betty, catching her by surprise. Betty instinctively wrapped her legs around Jughead’s waist, introducing a new angle and making Jughead fuck deeper into her.

“Mmm, fuck,” Betty moaned as she raised her hips to meet Jughead’s with every stroke.

“Choke me,” she let out suddenly.

“W-what?” Jughead asked, unsure.

“Choke me,” Betty shouted louder this time.

Then, she felt a tugging at the choker around her neck. Jughead was slowly tightening it around her throat, sparking something in Betty that she had never felt before. She let out an animalistic groan and her hips bucked against Jughead’s.

“You like this, huh?” Jughead asked as he tightened the choker another notch.

Between the breath play, her sexy heels and the whole role playing situation, Betty was living out her fantasy, and that brought her close to the edge. She moaned in pleasure as the pressure began to build.

“I’m going to come,” She managed through strained breaths.

“Not until I let you, you naughty little girl.” Was the reply she heard from Jughead, his voice more dominating and husky that Betty had ever heard it, turning her on even more. Jughead was startled at his own behaviour, but Dark Betty had made something shift in him.

She let out a quiet wail but let the pressure inside of her build, unwilling to yield before she was allowed to. Jughead slammed himself into her harder and faster, threatening to spill himself, but he wanted this to last as long as it could.

“Please,” Jughead heard Betty beg, and that broke him instantly.

“Okay, you can cum now, with me,” He told her, and the both of them climaxed in unison, enjoying the last ebbs of pleasure as Jughead rode it out.

Jughead let out a final breath as he pulled out of Betty, letting go of her choker and collapsing next to her. Neither of them had ever been on such a high, and their minds were both reeling from what has just occurred.

Betty spoke first. “Wow,” she said. “Thanks for letting me do that.” Her Dark Betty desires were subsiding as they had been appeased.

“No, thank _you_ ,” Jughead laughed. “I think I’ve just discovered my own dark side.”

Betty moved to take Jughead’s hand in hers. “Can we do this again sometime?”

“Oh, _yeah_ ,” Jughead replied. “Please save all your Dark Betty fantasies for me and not for some weirdos on the Internet, okay?”

Betty nodded and smiled, kicking off her heels and turning towards Jughead, holding him close.

“Dark Betty is yours to keep, Jughead Jones.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on the site, and the first love scene I've written period, hope you enjoyed it! (;


End file.
